forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zz'Pzora
| home = Zz'Pzora's lair, near Menzoberranzan, Northdark | formerhomes = | sex = Female | race = Deep dragon | age = Adult in 1361 DR | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | death = 1361 | deathnotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Zz'Pzora was a two-headed deep dragon who lived near the drow city of Menzoberranzan in the Underdark. She was a friend of the wizard Liriel Baenre, and died helping Liriel fight a mercenary band in Skullport. Description Her most distinctive feature was her two, horned heads, the result of exposure to the faerzress of the Underdark. At roughly fifty feet in size, Zz'Pzora was smaller than most other deep dragons. Her scales were iridescent, glowing purple, and her wings were amethyst in color. Personality Zz'Pzora's two heads each had their own distinct personality. The left head longed for travel, adventure, and visiting cities both in the Underdark and on the surface. This head was somewhat flighty and vain, and prone to sudden bouts of sheer delight. The personality of the right head was more traditionally draconic, possessing a calculating, dry wit, and a love of treasure and solitude. The two heads were constantly at odds with each other, which gave Zz'Pzora's persona a tinge of madness and unpredictability. Lair Zz'Pzora's lair was located a handful of miles south of Menzoberranzan, in a hidden grotto that could only be accessed by navigating the side channels of the treacherous Cascades river. The difficulty of reaching her lair kept Zz'Pzora safe from the drow, in spite of her proximity to one of their major cities. The grotto itself was riddled with smaller caves, and was suffused in powerful faerzress to the point that it said to be the most potent source of the magical radiation in the vicinity of Menzoberranzan. The magical radiation diminshed when Liriel Baenre removed the Banshee's Needle—a stone that served as the focal point of the faerzress in the area. Relationships She was good friends with Liriel Baenre, a free-spirited drow wizard who occasionally visited the dragon's lair, and affectionately referred to Zz'Pzora as "Zip". Though neither drow nor deep dragons were known for their honorable nature, the two enjoyed each other's company, if somewhat warily. History Before Zz'Pzora was born, her mother battled a drow banshee in the cave that would come to serve as their lair. It was possible that the intense magical energy expended in this battle contributed to Zz'Pzora's two-headed mutation. By the Year of the Serpent, 1359 DR, Zz'Pzora had befriended Liriel Baenre. The young drow collected the deep dragon's discarded scales, a lucrative commodity, and stored several magical items in the faerzress-filled cavern to boost their potency. Two years later, in the Year of Maiden, 1361 DR, Zz'Pzora helped Liriel pry loose the Banshee's Needle. The young wizard hoped to use the faerzress-filled stone to store her innate drow powers in the Windwalker amulet, allowing her to live and travel on the surface. In return, Zz'Pzora asked Liriel to help her reach the surface, to which the drow agreed. Not long after, the Windwalker fell into the clutches of the Dragon's Hoard mercenary band in Skullport. Since the mercenaries enjoyed the support of the deep dragon Pharx, Liriel enlisted the aid of Zz'Pzora. The deep dragon followed her friend through a portal to Skullport, where she seduced Pharx to distract him from aiding the mercenaries in battle. While Liriel and her allies fought the Dragon's Hoard, Zz'Pzora had sex with Pharx, before suddenly attacking him with the help of the Rashemen berserker Fyodor. but Zz'Pzora died shortly after from the injuries she had sustained.